


Одно сказанное слово

by KimKanejae



Category: Block B (Band), DEAN (Korean Musician), FANXY CHILD (Band)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Чихо жалеет об одном-единственном сказанном слове.
Relationships: Kwon Hyuk | Dean/Woo Jiho | Zico
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021





	Одно сказанное слово

**Author's Note:**

> если вы не знаете, кто все эти люди, то можете глянуть на них в нашей визитке (https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914075) в разделе "fanxy child".

Мечтать исправить что-либо в прошлом — абсолютно нормально и естественно. Каждый хотя бы раз в жизни задумывается об этом, да только вот это бессмысленно. Машину времени до сих пор не изобрели, прошлого не воротить, а ошибки так и останутся висеть горьким напоминанием о неправильном выборе. И ведь насколько проще было бы жить, знай, что тебя ждёт в зависимости от принятого решения.

Чихо вот жалеет об одном-единственном сказанном слове.

Глухо брошенное им же самим «прости», кажется, мотается по кругу заезженной пластинкой каждую минуту, стоит только перестать делать что-либо, а потухший взгляд глаз напротив, на дне которых в тот момент можно было разглядеть лишь пустоту, кажется, навечно поселился выгоревшим фото под веками.

Чихо жалеет, что год назад отказал.

Чихо жалеет, что теперь все чужие разговоры — не о нём.

Чихо жалеет, что теперь он — тот, кто влюблён.

А Хёк сидит сейчас возле Донука на диване, не следит — как и всегда — за своими руками, то и дело оставляя их на чужих плечах да коленях, пока оживлённо рассказывает об очередной девушке, что он с радостью утащил бы к себе в постель. Улыбается до отвратительного ярко, что Чихо зажмуриться бы, да только он совершенно по-мазохистски разглядывает красивые черты лица, запоминает каждую улыбку да впитывает любую промелькнувшую даже на доли секунды эмоцию.

Хочется злиться, сбить в кровь костяшки пальцев о стену и расквасить кому-нибудь лицо. Себе, например. Ведь злится Чихо только на себя. Смысл на Хёка? Хёк молодец, не топчется на месте после — наверняка довольно резкого, — отказа, движется вперёд и думает о ком-то, кроме того, что разбил ему сердце.

Чихо им гордится да завидует ему даже как-то. Он хочет быть таким же сильным и смелым, но сил делать шаги вперёд, когда хочется триста шестьдесят с лишним назад — нет совсем. Как и смелости, что тогда набрался Хёк, чтобы подойти и признаться.

Возможно — Чихо даже уверен, — он заслужил это. Возможно, это его наказание за чужие страдания, ведь Чихо помнит, как натянуто улыбался ему Хёк первые месяцы после. Как прятал за длинной чёлкой да капюшонами худи пустой взгляд да мешки под глазами от очередной бессонной ночи. Как перестал касаться его невзначай.

И тогда Чихо понимал, что так надо. Что для Хёка — так лучше и проще. Если оно вообще могло стать лучше и проще, ведь продолжать общаться _как раньше_ с тем, кто отверг твои чувства — то ещё испытание, и Чихо, если честно, даже не представляет, скольких усилий потребовалось Хёку в то время.

Это сейчас он снова может повиснуть у него на плече, не дёргается от случайных прикосновений, улыбается широко и глубоко смеётся, слушая истории Донука или Хёсоба. И только глаза он всё так же прячет, говоря, что ему лень идти в салон, а потом отмазывается — у него новый стиль, и его всё устраивает.

И Чихо думает, что Хёк всё ещё в нём.

(Чихо хочет так думать.)

Чихо наивно думает, что у него есть шанс.

(Чихо хочет верить, что у него хватит смелости признаться, как когда-то сделал Хёк.)

Но вместо всего этого Чихо идёт следом за Хёком, когда тот выходит на улицу покурить, смотрит молча, как рассеивается дым в холодном морозном воздухе, на длинные пальцы, что сжимают тлеющую сигарету сильнее обычного, на дергающийся кадык, что выдаёт всю нервозность Хёка. Ведь стоит им остаться наедине — Хёк словно делает полшага назад от Чихо, строит деревянный невысокий забор между ними и осторожно выглядывает из-за него, хмуря брови.

У Чихо в мыслях лишь отчаянное желание коснуться сухих губ напротив, почувствовать горький привкус табака, что отлично срезонирует с его чувствами, да сжать в собственных ладонях чужую толстовку, схватившись за неё, словно за спасательный круг. Он тонет, захлебнувшись собственными мыслями, что разрушительными волнами набегают в его сознании и разбиваются на миллиарды капель всевозможных «но» и причин, по которым Чихо _нельзя_ ничего сейчас делать.

Между ними тишина, разбавляемая еле слышными затяжками Хёка, холодными порывами ветра и редкими проезжающими мимо машинами. И Чихо бы сказать что-нибудь, ляпнуть любую глупость, чтобы нарушить внезапно ставшую тяжёлой атмосферу, но всё, что вырывается из его рта — лишь пар да и только.

На улице стоит глубокая морозная ночь, на балконе — всё та же тишина, а Хёк, повернувшись в его сторону, вопросительно выгибает бровь.

— Ты что-то хотел сказать? — ну конечно Хёк заметил. Он всегда всё замечает, даже из-под своей длинной чёлки, даже если не подаёт вида — Чихо уверен, что тот всегда замечает абсолютно всё, хоть и пытается казаться вечно отстранённым, словно и не здесь вовсе находится, не на этой планете.

Натянутая слабая улыбка, закушенная на мгновение щека, неопределенный кивок головой да еле слышное «нет», сорвавшееся в самый последний момент неожиданным ответом даже для самого Чихо. Он собирался произнести совсем другое, ведь только-только подумал, что, наверное, хватит бегать от собственных чувств. Что даже если Хёк и откажет ему, то это будет заслуженно и справедливо.

Но он внезапно представляет себе, как слышит то же самое одинокое «прости», пронизанное насквозь сожалением и горечью, и внутренности резко скручивает глухой болью, от которой — только выть и стискивать крепче зубы, чтобы до сорванного голоса и противного скрежета.

— Не ври хотя бы себе, хён, — Хёк бросает истлевшую сигарету куда-то вниз, на асфальт, совсем не заботясь об окружающей среде и напрочь игнорируя стоящую под рукой пепельницу. И только он разворачивается и тянется к ручке на двери обратно в квартиру, как Чихо хватает его за запястье и тянет на себя, совершенно не задумываясь ни о собственных действиях, ни о последствиях этих самых действий.

Чужие губы и правда сухие, слегка потрескавшиеся, Чихо проводит по ним языком, отчаянно целует, зарываясь пальцами другой руки в собранные в короткий хвост волосы, приводя их в беспорядок, и жадно упивается ответной реакцией. Поцелуй пронизан горечью, тоской и извинениями — всем общим, что у них сейчас бурлит по организму вместо крови.

— Прости, — звучит над ухом спустя несколько мгновений, и Чихо, кажется, слышит треск собственного сердца после этого слова, ведь боялся он именно этого. Он отстраняется, смотрит потерянно на Хёка, замечает в чужих глазах боль вперемешку с чем-то ему неизвестным, и не может и слова сказать в ответ. Он качает головой, безмолвно говоря, что всё понимает, что этого он и ожидал, но его притягивают обратно к себе, ладонями хватаются за кофту на спине, натягивая ткань тем, что сильно сжимают тёплую ткань в кулаках. — Я видел твои долгие взгляды, догадывался о твоих чувствах, но я не мог больше делать шаги тебе навстречу после… после твоего отказа. И ждал, пока хотя бы один шаг сделаешь ты.

— А как же те девушки, что…

— Боже, хён, ты серьёзно? — Хёк хмурится, а после вздыхает. — Я правда пытался переключиться на кого-то, отвлечься, но ещё спустя месяц бросил эту затею, потому что ты у меня вместо воздуха в лёгких поселился, как бы я не старался тебя оттуда выкурить.

— Значит, твои рассказы о них были лишь выдумкой? — с явной надеждой спрашивает Чихо, чувствуя, как удавка, что обвивала его шею последние полгода с того самого дня, когда он осознал собственные чувства, расслабляет свой узел, а после и вовсе исчезает, ведь Хёк согласно кивает и — наконец-то — смотрит на него не сквозь чёлку.

В чужих глазах отражается он сам, а ещё в них плещется та любовь, что Чихо видел в них больше года назад.


End file.
